CANDU 3: Actor vs Author
by uLiezha
Summary: "Maaf, semalam aku khilaf..." / "Khilaf sampai orgasme?" / "..." / "Kau kehabisan kata-kata? Atau kehabisan sperma?" / "Ka-Kau...!" - NejiXOC


**CANDU 3: Actor vs Author**

"Maaf, semalam aku khilaf..." / "Khilaf sampai orgasme?" / "..." / "Kau kehabisan kata-kata? Atau kehabisan sperma?" / "Ka-Kau...!"

Sebuah 'liburan' setelah penat dengan segala tekanan dan beban

*beban hidup lho ya? bukan beban utang...*

Author : uL!ezha

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Drama, Romance

Rate : M

Pairing : Hyuuga Neji (Actor) dan Hyuuga Hinata Hime (Author)

Warning : AU, MissTypo(s), OOC, PWP, OC, Author's PoV, dll.

"Hime," suara bariton Neji menyebut namaku dengan nada tertahan. Kudengar dia memasuki ruang kerjaku, sekaligus perpustakaan kecilku, dengan derap langkah yang begitu pelan. Seakan takut membuatku merasa tidak nyaman.

"Hn," aku hanya bergumam. Memberi respon seadanya untuk menunjukkan bahwa aku sudah cukup tenang setelah semalam curhat selama berjam-jam pada pria bersurai panjang yang kini berdiri di belakangku, di seberang meja kerjaku.

"Boleh gue cuti sebagai aktor loe?" tanya Neji terdengar ragu. Lebih tepatnya, mungkin dia takut.

Sejenak aku tidak menjawab. Aku sendiri juga butuh cuti. Mungkin ini waktu yang tepat untuk menghilang sejenak setelah beberapa lama tidak bisa menulis sama sekali. Aku menghela nafas. Berusaha agar emosiku terlepas bebas.

"Hhh... Kebetulan gue juga mo liburan. Loe mo ikut?" ajakku spontan sambil memutar kursi tempat dudukku hingga menghadap ke arahnya.

"Loe mo liburan kemana?" tanya Neji penasaran. Sementara aku tersenyum tipis penuh arti.

_**SKIP**_

"Bagaimana, Neji? Loe suka tempat ini?" tanyaku antusias. "Loe bisa berenang sepuasnya, atau sekedar cuci mata sambil melihat para cewek bule minim busana lalu lalang di depan mata," lanjutku sambil menyenggol lengannya dengan siku tangan kananku.

"Tch! Padahal gue lebih berharap kita liburan di tempat yang tenang, bukan pantai super ramai seperti ini, dasar Author Dudul!" umpatnya kepadaku, tanpa sedikitpun berusaha menyembunyikan rasa kesalnya.

"Justru karena setiap kali ngetik fanfic gue selalu di tempat sepi karena butuh konsentrasi tinggi, makanya gue pengen liburan di tempat yang rame biar gue ntar bisa dapet inspirasi lagi, Aktor Tulul!" balasku mengumpatnya.

BLETAK! Tangan kekar Neji mendarat di atas ubun-ubunku tepat dengan turbulensi super kuat.

"Kamfretoz!" umpatku sekali lagi.

"Maaf, Nona! Villa kami hanya tersisa satu. Lokasinya agak terpencil, tapi memiliki view tepat menghadap ke pantai, bagaimana?" ujar resepsionis cantik yang sedang ditatap oleh Neji tajam.

"Fasilitasnya sama dengan villa yang lain, kan?" tanyaku ingin tahu.

"Untuk Villa Lavender, kami memiliki fasilitas lebih lengkap dibandingkan villa yang lain, yaitu sebuah infinity pool dilengkapi jacuzzi dengan view langsung ke arah pantai pada lantai atasnya. Selain itu, villa ini juga memiliki minibar, sehingga guest tidak perlu jauh-jauh datang ke restoran kami jika ingin menikmati minuman dengan kualitas terbaik. Bagaimana, Nona? Apakah Anda ingin mereservasi villa tersebut?" tanya sang resepsionis menawarkan.

"Baiklah! Aku reserve 2 malam!" jawabku sambil mengulurkan sebuah kartu kredit.

"Tunggu! Villa itu dua kamar, kan?" tanya Neji tiba-tiba.

"Maaf, Tuan! Seluruh villa kami hanya memiliki satu kamar dengan satu bed king size," jawab wanita cantik itu sambil tersenyum semanis mungkin.

Aku memutar bola mataku melihat tingkah 'saling nakal' mereka. "Loe tidur di sofa! Rempong amat!" celetukku cuek.

"Silakan! Ini key card-nya. Selamat menikmati liburan Anda, Nona, Tuan," ucap wanita itu sambil menyatukan kedua tangannya di depan dada, sambil sedikit menunduk malu-malu, atau lebih tepatnya sambil mencuri pandang ke arah pria tampan di sampingku.

Aku hanya menggelengkan kepalaku pelan. 'Kau belum tahu seperti apa wujud aslinya, Nona,' batinku sambil mengulum senyum menahan tawa.

"Loe cemburu?" tanya Neji tiba-tiba.

"Loe pengen gue muntah?" aku tanya balik, sambil melangkah meninggalkan area lobby.

"Heleh..., kaga usah malu-malu! Biasa juga loe ngebayangin gue telanjang!" ujar Neji tanpa mengurangi volume suaranya.

BUGH! Refleks telapak tanganku mendarat dengan keras pada punggung kekarnya karena tanganku tak mampu meraih kepalanya. Spontan Neji menoleh ke arahku dan memandangku dengan tatapan setajam paku.

"Suara loe stereo, Sekrup!" bisikku sambil mencubit pinggangnya.

Sejenak dia menoleh ke kanan kiri. Beberapa orang tampak sedang memperhatikan kami dengan pandangan curiga. Acuh, dia hanya mengendikkan bahu, lalu memeluk pinggangku dengan begitu posesif. Risih, aku segera menyikut perutnya yang six pack itu tanpa pikir panjang.

_**SKIP**_

"Hhh..., this is a piece of heaven on earth...," desahku memuji fasilitas yang tersaji dalam Villa Lavender.

Sesuai namanya, begitu pintu terbuka, wangi lavender segera memanjakan indera penciuman. Wangi aroma terapi yang selalu menjadi favoritku selama ini. Naluriah, aku berlari menuju lantai dua. Penasaran seperti apa infinity pool yang ada di sana. Anak tangga yang terbuat dari kayu berlapis karpet membuat suara derap langkah kakiku terredam sempurna.

"Wow! Gue serasa pengen koprol liat scenery indah ini! Neji...!" teriakku memanggil aktor terbaikku.

"Tch! Dasar udik...," gumamnya pelan sambil berjalan menaiki anak tangga menyusulku.

"Gue denger itu, Kamfretoz!" umpatku kesal.

Akan tetapi Neji malah tertawa kecil melihat reaksiku. Dia menghampiriku yang saat ini sedang menikmati indahnya pemandangan tepi pantai dengan bonus orang-orang bule bertebaran hanya dengan bikini atau baju renang.

"Memang indah...," bisik Neji pelan.

Aku menoleh ke arah pria yang sedang berdiri membungkuk dengan menyandarkan kedua lengan pada handrail balkon. Dia sedang melihat ke arah bawah, tepat pada dua orang wanita tanpa busana yang punggungnya sedang dipijat oleh dua orang pria.

PLAK! Kali ini tanganku mendarat tepat pada bagian belakang kepalanya yang tertutup surai panjang.

"Loe! Sialan!" umpatnya sambil berusaha membalasku.

Dengan sigap aku segera berlari menjauh untuk menghindari tangan kekarnya yang nyaris mendarat di atas ubun-ubunku sekali lagi. Tanpa pikir panjang, aku segera merebahkan tubuhku ke atas ranjang king size super empuk di dalam kamar.

"Neji! Loe tidur di lantai satu. Lantai dua teritori gue. Loe hanya boleh ke lantai dua kalo loe mo renang doank! Jacuzzi juga teritori gue! Ngerti loe?!" tandasku memperjelas batas daerah kekuasaan masing-masing.

Neji menoleh ke arahku, memandangku dengan tatapan kesal. Namun aku tertawa kecil melihat reaksinya itu.

"Tch! Iye, ngarti gue! Dasar egois!" sahut Neji sambil berjalan ke arahku.

Sejenak kemudian dia duduk di ranjang, tepat di sampingku. Sementara aku berguling memunggunginya. Memejamkan mata, berusaha untuk terlelap walau sebentar saja.

"Neji, gue tidur bentar, ya? Capek banget," ujarku pelan.

"Hn," gumam pria tampan yang sedang duduk di belakangku.

"Loe turun sana! Kan lantai dua teritori gue!" usirku kasar, sambil mendorong punggungnya tanpa mengubah posisi.

"Tch! Iyaaa...!" timpal Neji sekenanya. Namun dia mengacak-acak rambutku sebelum akhirnya turun ke lantai satu.

_**SKIP**_

Malam ini langit begitu cerah. Aku memanjakan diri dengan cara berendam air hangat dalam jacuzzi. Menikmati jacuzzi sendirian sambil mendengarkan musik melalui headset dengan mata terpejam, membuatku tak mendengar langkah kaki Neji yang melompat ke dalam infinity pool dan membuat air di dalam kolam tumpah ruah dan terciprat ke arahku.

"Kamfretoz! Neji! Kaget gue...!" umpatku kesal.

Neji berenang sekali putaran sebelum akhirnya berhenti di sisi kolam, tepat di samping jacuzzi tempat aku berendam.

"Hahaha..., sori, Hime...," ucapnya terkekeh pelan, sambil mengusap wajahnya yang basah.

"Tch!" aku mendecih kesal. Mengacuhkan pria bertubuh kekar di dekatku, aku kembali memejamkan mata.

Sejenak kemudian terdengar kembali suara kecipak air kolam. Sepertinya Neji berenang hingga beberapa kali putaran tanpa henti. Kemudian kurasakan tanganku ditepuk pelan olehnya.

"Hei, Hime! Gantian donk! Gue juga pengen berendam di situ...," pinta pria bertato manji di keningnya ini, sambil menunjuk jacuzzi tempat aku berendam.

"Apa perlu gue ngejelasin teritori masing-masing sekali lagi?" tanyaku retoris.

"Pan gue bilang gantian! Gue pake jacuzzi, loe berenang deh!" jawabnya ringan.

"Gue kaga bisa renang! Jangan ganggu gue!" timpalku sambil memunggunginya dan kembali memejamkan mata.

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara tumpahan air. Saat kubuka kedua mataku, tampak Neji sedang beranjak dari dalam infinity pool lalu berjalan ke arah jacuzzi. Tanpa basa-basi, dia menarik tanganku hingga aku berdiri dan keluar dari kurungan air hangat yang menyelimutiku.

"Ne-Neji...! Mo ngapain loe?" tanyaku gugup, takut.

"Gantian! Bentar doank kok!" jawabnya singkat.

Aku tersentak mendengar ucapannya. Spontan aku berusaha melepaskan diri, tapi dia mencengkeram pergelangan tanganku dengan kuat.

"Ga mau! Gue ga bisa berenang! Ne-...,"

BYUUURR...! Neji mendorongku ke dalam infinity pool.

"Ne-...!" aku berusaha berpijak pada lantai kolam. Namun karena licin, aku selalu terjatuh lagi padahal aku benar-benar tak bisa berenang. "Ne-...!" tanganku berusaha meraih apapun sebagai pegangan tapi yang kugenggam hanya air.

"Ga usah pura-pura loe!" seru Neji sambil menceburkan diri ke dalam jacuzzi. Sempat kudengar dia terkekeh pelan.

"Hah! Ne-...!" aku berusaha sebisa mungkin untuk mengirup udara setiap kali aku berhasil mengeluarkan kepalaku dari dalam air. "Nejiiiii...! To-...!" kali ini aku benar-benar tenggelam.

BLUP! BLUP! BLUP! Entah sudah berapa liter air yang tak sengaja kutelan.

"Hime? Hime...!" samar kudengar Neji memanggilku.

BYUUURR!

Terdengar suara air tertumpah. Sedetik kemudian kurasakan sebuah tangan kekar melingkari tubuhku, mengangkatku dan membawaku ke tepi kolam.

"Hime! Loe ga papa?" tanya Neji panik.

"Uhuk! Uhuk!" aku terbatuk-batuk berusaha mengeluarkan air dari tenggorokan dan paru-paruku.

"Hime, maafin gue..." pinta Neji semakin panik.

Aku masih berusaha menstabilkan pernafasanku. Hidungku terasa mampet. Seakan kepalaku penuh dengan air.

"Kamfretoz! Dasar Sekrup sialan, loe...! Uhuk!" umpatku pelan sambil masih terbatuk-batuk.

"Sorry..., gue ga ngerti kalo loe bener-bener ga bisa berenang," ujarnya beralasan.

Sesaat kemudian Neji membantuku berdiri. Menutupi tubuhku dengan piyama handuk dan menuntunku berjalan ke ranjang. Dia merebahkan tubuhku hingga aku bersandar pada dua buah bantal super empuk, lalu menutupi tubuhku dengan selimut super tebal

"Hime, maafin gue...," ucap Neji pelan penuh rasa sesal, sambil duduk di sisi ranjang, menghadap ke arahku.

"Hn," aku hanya bergumam merespon permintaan maafnya.

"Besok gue ajarain renang, deh! Gimana?" tanya Neji menawarkan.

"Ga usah! Gue trauma. Makanya sampe sekarang gue ga pernah mau berenang dan ga pengen berenang, sampe akhirnya gue bener-bener ga bisa renang!" jawabku panjang lebar. Entah Neji bisa memahaminya atau tidak.

"Trauma sampe ga bisa renang? Kenapa?" Neji bertanya lagi, penasaran.

"Pelecehan sexual," jawabku singkat. Berharap agar pria berwajah tampan yang sedang duduk di hadapanku saat ini tidak bertanya apapun lagi.

"Oh, maaf...," ucap Neji pelan. "Tapi..., kalo gue ajarin mau, ga?" dia bertanya lagi. Menawarkan diri kembali.

Aku memejamkan mataku sambil menautkan kedua alisku menahan marah. Sejenak kemudian aku menghela nafas. Yah, tidak ada salahnya belajar. Toh kejadian itu sudah lama sekali.

"Tapi kalo ga mau...,"

"Berarti besok kita ga jalan-jalan ke pantai?" tanyaku memotong ucapan Neji.

"Ga usah! Gue ga suka keramaian! Lagian di pante kan panas, Hime! Loe udah item!" sahutnya dengan tampang polos bagai tanpa dosa.

"Kamfret loe...!" umpatan sekali lagi meluncur dari bibirku. Namun Neji malah tertawa mendengarnya.

"Ya udah! Gue ke bawah dulu! Udah ngantuk nih!" pamit Neji sambil beranjak dari duduknya.

"Jangan naik ke lantai 2 kalo ga gue minta!" pesanku dengan intonasi mengancam.

"Hn," gumamnya tanda mengerti.

_**SKIP**_

"Ayo, Hime!" seru Neji menyemangati. Kedua tangan kekarnya mengenggam tanganku, menyangga tubuhku yang sedang terapung. Seperti yang dia katakan sebelumnya, aku berusaha untuk menggerakkan kedua kakiku sebagai pengayuh air kolam.

Lelah, kakiku berhenti mengayuh. Dengan sendirinya tenggelam hingga berpijak pada dasar kolam. Sementara tanganku menggenggam erat tangan Neji agar kepalaku tidak ikut tercelup ke dalam air.

"Hah...! Hah...! Hah...!" aku menengadah. Berusaha sedapat mungkin menarik nafas walau dengan susah payah.

"Bagaimana, Hime?" tanya Neji sambil menarikku ke tepi kolam, lalu meletakkan tanganku ke handrail agar aku bisa berpegangan.

"Ngh...! Udah..., capek banget gue..., hhh...," jawabku sambil sedikit megap-megap.

"Ya udah! Loe istirahat dulu aja! Gantian gue yang renang bentar, ya?" tanya Neji meminta ijin.

Aku hanya mengangguk sambil menyibak rambut basahku yang menutupi wajahku. Tanpa membuang waktu, Neji segera meluncur dan berenang hingga tiga kali putaran nonstop. Kemudian dia kembali menghampiriku.

"Kenapa, Hime? Tampang loe pucet amat!" tanya Neji begitu muncul dari dalam air, membuatku sedikit terkejut karena aku sedang melamun sejenak tadi.

Aku hanya menghela nafas, mengangkat bahu dan memutar bola mata, menunjukkan rasa bosan.

"Ini liburan loe, Hime...! Tapi kenapa malah gue yang seneng-seneng, ya?" tanya Neji menyindir sambil mengusap puncak kepalaku pelan.

"Harusnya gue bahagia sekarang, tapi ternyata, gue justru jauh lebih sengsara daripada sebelumnya," jawabku pelan.

Malu, aku mencubit hidungku lalu menenggelamkan diriku sendiri hingga tak tersisa untuk beberapa saat. Setelah merasa cukup, aku kembali naik dan segera menghirup oksigen sebanyak mungkin.

"Sebenarnya, apa sih yang loe pengen dalam hidup loe?" tanya Neji, mulai berfilosofi.

"Kalo loe tanyanya dulu, gue bakal jawab 'gue pengen bahagia'. Tapi karena loe nanyanya baru sekarang...," ucapanku terhenti sejenak. "Sekarang gue pengen gue baik-baik aja," lanjutku dengan suara pelan.

"Kenapa sekarang loe jadi pesimis kaya gini sih?" tanya Neji, terdengar geram.

"Melihat kenyataan yang gue jalanin sekarang, gue sih cuman realistis aja sebenarnya...," jawabku apa adanya. "Kan loe tau yang gue alamin selama ini, hehe...," lanjutku sambil tertawa garing.

Neji berpindah tempat dari sampingku ke depanku. Memandangiku dengan tatapan yang begitu intens. Merangkum wajahku dalam kedua telapak tangannya. Menengadahkanku, lalu menatapku tajam.

"Dengerin gue, Hime! Loe tuh kuat!" ujar Neji dengan tegas. "Lagian kan..., loe punya gue...," lanjutnya pelan.

Kini gantian aku yang menatapnya tajam. Antara kaget, bingung, penasaran. Aku sedikit menaikkan alis kananku, memiringkan kepalaku sambil memandangnya penuh tanya.

Neji bergerak mendekat. Mengacuhkan ekspresiku, dia menyentuh keningku dengan ujung hidungnya yang mancung. Kupejamkan kedua mataku saat kurasakan sentuhan itu bergerak turun menyusuri pelipis kiriku, mengecup lembut kelopak mataku. Refleks aku mendesah pelan. Membuat pria tampan aktor favoritku ini kian berani menjelajah tiap inci wajahku, turun hingga ke pipiku yang chubby, lalu bergerak menuju telinga kananku.

"Rileks, Hime...," bisik Neji lirih, berusaha menenangkan. Namun justru membuat tubuhku semakin gemetar.

Berhenti bersuara, Neji menyentuh bibir bawahku dengan ibu jarinya. Sementara keempat jemarinya yang lain menelusup ke dalam helaian rambut ikalku yang sewarna dengan surai panjangnya.

"Mmh..., Neji...?" aku mendesahkan namanya, takut, canggung, malu.

"Ngh...," Neji menyingkirkan ibu jarinya dari bibirku, menggantinya dengan bibirnya sendiri.

Satu sentuhan spontan, hanya sedetik. Disambung kecupan lembut, dua detik. Lalu ciuman ringan, tiga detik. Kemudian kuluman hangat, empat detik. Dan lumatan dalam, lima detik. Hingga akhirnya, bibir tipisnya yang sensual itu benar-benar mengunci bibirku. Bahkan lidahnya menjajah lidahku.

Aku bergerak mundur, berusaha melepaskan diri. Neji memang melepaskanku, tapi lengannya justru menekan tubuhku ke dinding kolam, membuat punggungku bersandar pada bidang licin itu. Sejenak Neji melepaskan bibirnya dari bibirku. Beralih ke samping, mengecup pundakku. Lalu beranjak naik ke telingaku. Aku terkesiap. Tubuhku mendadak kaku, tegang karena terangsang.

Sementara Neji terus memanjakanku dengan kecupan-kecupan ringan. Setelah menginvasi seluruh wajahku, dia bergerak turun ke leher hingga dadaku. Jemarinya bergerilya melucuti baju renangku. Refleks, aku menutupi bagian atas tubuhku dengan menyilangkan kedua tanganku.

"Hime...," bisik Neji pelan. "Gue masih bisa liat," bisiknya kian lirih, sambil menyingkirkan kedua tanganku.

"Kamfretoz," umpatku pelan.

"Itu pujian, Hime...," bisiknya lagi, sambil menjelajahi leherku dengan jari telunjuknya, turun hingga tepat di atas dada. "Bahkan lebih dari punya Hinata," lanjutnya sambil menggigit daun telingaku.

"Hhh...," aku mendesah sambil menengadah. Membuat dadaku membusung dengan sendirinya.

"Hn...," Neji menggumam pelan, ada seringai tipis terukir di salah satu sudut bibirnya.

Tanpa kata, Neji meneruskan kecupannya hingga ke titik tersensitif di dadaku. Kali ini dengan tangan yang ikut aktif menyentuh, membelai, bahkan meremas. Naluriah, aku menjambak rambut panjangnya. Alih-alih menjauhkan, aku malah menekan kepalanya ke dadaku. Seakan meminta lebih. Namun yang terjadi justru sebaliknya. Neji melepaskan kecupannya dari puncak dadaku.

"Hime?" panggilnya dengan nada tanya. Mata silvernya menatapku dalam-dalam.

"Lyubit menya, Neji...," desahku lirih. "Tol'ko odin raz...," lanjut kian lirih.

Tanpa menjawab, Neji mengecup bibirku pelan, lembut dan lama. Kehabisan oksigen, dia menjauhkan bibirnya dari bibirku. Lalu segera melanjutkan kembali aktivitasnya. Kian lama kian ke bawah, sambil menarik turun baju renangku hingga tubuhku telanjang total. Untuk beberapa detik, Neji masih bertahan di dalam air. Menyentuhku dari ujung kaki lalu merayap naik.

Setelah beberapa lama, dia tidak muncul kembali ke permukaan. Mulai panik, aku berusaha menariknya naik. Namun belum sampai tanganku meraih tubuhnya, tiba-tiba tubuhku melemas seketika. Sesuatu menyentuh area pribadi, membelainya lembut, bahkan kadang menyusup masuk. Sesaat kemudian kurasakan telapak tangannya Neji menekan pahaku, berusaha membuka kakiku. Membuat tubuhku sedikit terapung.

Refleks, kedua tanganku berpegangan pada handrail di tepi kolam, berusaha sekuat tenaga agar tetap berdiri walau harus dengan agak berjinjit. Kedua lututku nyaris patah karena menahan gejolak air di bawah, juga karena menahan tekanan gairah. Sementara itu, Neji masih sibuk di bawah air. Menyentuh kewanitaanku dengan ujung lidahnya dengan begitu liar, sementara dua jarinya menyentuh bagian dalam dengan gerakan memutar. Tanpa sadar salah satu peganganku terlepas. Meraih kepala Neji, menjambak rambutnya agar dia berhenti karena perutku berkontraksi hebat, membuat jemarinya terjepit dengan kuat.

Akan tetapi, hal itu membuatku kehilangan keseimbangan. Aku terpeleset hingga tenggelam ke dalam kolam. Dengan sigap Neji segera menahan tubuhku. Mengangkatku hingga aku kembali ke permukaan. Belum sempat aku menormalkan pernafasanku, pria bermata silver itu memutar tubuhku agar aku berdiri menghadap tepi kolam, membelakanginya.

Neji mengunci tubuhku dengan tubuh kekarnya dari belakang. Tubuhnya yang jangkung dan lengannya yang kekar membuatku merasa terkurung. Bahkan bisa kurasakan dengan jelas, kejantanannya yang keras menekan pinggulku. Entah kapan dia melepaskan celana renangnya. Mungkin saat dia di dalam air sejenak tadi.

Tangan kanan Neji bergerak menyusuri tubuhku, dari pinggang hingga ke pundakku. Kemudian kembali turun dan berhenti pada titik tersensitif di dadaku. Membelai, memilin, bahkan kadang mencubitnya dengan kasar. Membuatku nyaris menangis menahan kuatnya rangsangan itu.

Neji mengangkat pinggulku hingga kakiku melayang di dalam air, tak lagi berpijak pada lantai infinity pool. Membuatku berpegangan pada lengan kekarnya yang sedang sibuk memanjakan puncak dadaku. Jemariku meremas jemarinya, membuat dadaku terremas dengan sendirinya.

Hentakan pinggul Neji di belakangku terasa begitu dalam, membuatku merasa nyaris tenggelam. Baik ke dalam nikmat, pun ke dalam kolam. Bunyi kecipak air terdengar begitu keras setiap kali dia menghujam tubuhku dari belakang.

"Angkat kaki kananmu, Hime!" bisik Neji sambil terengah-engah.

Aku tidak bergerak. Enggan menurutinya karena aku takut terjerembab ke dalam air seperti beberapa waktu lalu. Aku hanya menggelengkan kepala karena mulutku terlalu sibuk menghirup udara. Hal ini membuat Neji berinisiatif untuk mengangkat sendiri kaki kananku dan menahan pahaku dengan lengan kanannya. Sementara tangan kirinya tetap sibuk meremas-remas dadaku.

"Ough! Ne-Neji...! Aagh...!" aku menjerit kian keras saat Neji memasuki tubuhku dengan hentakan yang lebih kuat begitu kewanitaanku terbuka.

Rasa nikmat menjalari seluruh tubuhku, membuatku kejang beberapa kali karena tak sanggup menahan gairah itu. Hanya bisa mengepalkan tangan, berusaha mencengkeram lantai licin yang justru membuatku kian kehilangan keseimbangan.

"Tahan, Hime! Ugh! Ugh!" Neji terus memanjakanku dengan gerakan cepat, hentakan kuat, dan hujaman yang dalam.

Neji mendorong pundakku agar sedikit membungkuk. Masih dengan menahan paha kananku ke atas, dia berpacu lebih memburu. Desahan nafasnya dan lenguhan nikmatnya terdengar kian menderu, tepat di telingaku. Refleks aku menengadah. Kepalaku mendongak ke atas dengan mata terpejam erat dan bibir yang kugigit sendiri dengan kuat. Sementara hujaman Neji semakin cepat. Terasa begitu licin dan sangat nikmat. Entah karena air kolam atau air yang lain.

"Ough! Neji...! Aagh! Aagh!" aku semakin tak dapat menahan suaraku. Hanya bisa pasrah. Namun juga makin bergairah. Semakin keras kejantanan Neji dihentakkan, semakin lebar kubuka pahaku secara spontan.

Sepertinya Neji menyadari hal ini karena perlahan tangannya berpindah dari pahaku ke bagian depan kewanitaanku. Membelai lembut puncak kewanitaanku yang jelas-jelas sudah mengeras. Tubuhku mengejang. Perut berkontraksi. Rasanya seperti nyaris meledak. Hingga akhirnya...

"A-..., aaaghh...! Neji...!" desahan panjang nan kencang meluncur tanpa dapat kutahan.

Tubuhku melemas seketika. Kedua lututku seakan patah hingga aku terperosok ke dalam kolam sekali lagi. Membuat kejantanan Neji terlepas dari tubuhku dengan sendirinya.

"Hime!" dengan sigap Neji menahan tubuhku.

Kemudian pria bersurai panjang itu memutar tubuhku agar berhadap-hadapan dengan dirinya. Malu, risih, canggung. Aku menundukkan kepalaku dalam-dalam. Segera bersandar pada dadanya yang bidang agar dia tak dapat melihat wajahku, apalagi sampai menatap mataku.

"Hime...," bisik Neji lirih. "Lingkarkan kakimu ke pinggangku!" pintanya, tapi dengan nada perintah.

Aku menggeleng pelan. Namun aku yakin dia bisa merasakan gerakan hidungku yang menggesek dadanya. Entah seperti apa perasaannya melihat responku, tapi dapat kurasakan dia menekan tubuhku dengan lebih kuat, hingga punggungku terbentur dinding infinity pool, diiring aliran air yang berkecipak. Aku meremas bahu kekarnya dengan keras. Berusaha memberitahu dia bahwa tubuhku sudah terlalu lemas.

Sejenak kemudian, Neji mengulurkan tangan kanannya ke bawah air. Mengangkat paha kiriku dan menahannya agar kaki kiriku melingkari pinggangnya. Sedetik kemudian, kejantanannya kembali menhujam tubuhku, hingga dasar kewanitaanku hanya dengan satu hentakan.

"Aagh! Neji...! Aagh!" aku berteriak, kali ini karena sakit.

Jemariku meremas lebih kuat untuk menyalurkan rasa sakit itu. Bahkan mencakarnya hingga terlukis goresan merah di kulitnya yang pucat.

"Argh! Hime...!" Neji mengerang keras menahan perih.

"Aagh! Neji...!" pun aku mengerang keras menahan sakit.

Neji membalas cakaranku dengan cara menghujamkan kejantanannya sekeras mungkin ke dalam tubuhku. Tidak ada cara lain, aku berusaha untuk bisa serileks mungkin. Naluriah, tanganku melingkar ke belakang lehernya. Memeluknya seerat mungkin agar tidak terjatuh mengingat saat ini aku berdiri hanya dengan satu kaki.

"Good girl...," bisik Neji pelan memuji.

Aku segera menyandarkan daguku ke pundaknya. Menyembunyikan wajahku yang tiba-tiba terasa panas dalam wangi helaian rambutnya.

Sesaat kemudian, Neji kembali bergerak memberi rasa nikmat. Namun kali ini dengan hentakan pelan sambil memutar pinggulnya pelan. Seakan ingin menyentuh setiap inci dalam tubuhku. Membuatku benar-benar melayang.

"Ough! Lagi, Neji...! Lebih keras...! Agh!" sebuah permintaan frontal melesat tanpa sadar dari mulutku.

"Kau meminta atau memaksa, Hime? Ugh!" pertanyaan retoris itu membuatku terkejut. Malu pada diriku sendiri.

"Pozhaluysta, Neji...!" suaraku kini mengiba. Segala akal tertutup nafsu secara total.

"Pozhaluysta, chto, Hime...?" Neji masih saja menggodaku. Membuatku semakin tidak sabar.

"Trudneye..., bystreye..., glubzhe...!" teriakku sambil memeluknya kian erat. Baik dengan lenganku ataupun dengan kakiku.

"Kak vy khotite, Hime...! Ugh!" sedetik kemudian, gerakan pinggul Neji kian liar.

"Aagh! Aagh! Boleye..., Neji...! Ungh...!" desahanku kian keras, dan aku segera meredamnya dengan cara menggigit pundaknya, tepat di bawah lehernya.

"Aaarghh...!" Neji mengerang kesakitan. Tangannya meninggalkan pahaku dan bergerak menuju kepalaku, menjambak rambutku agar aku melepaskan gigitan.

"Aaaghh...! Neji...!" kali ini aku mengerang kesakitan. Namun rasa sakit itu segera teralihkan begitu bibir tipis Neji mengunci bibirku. Mengecup, mengulum, dan menggigit. Bahkan lidahnya membelai lidahku. Begitu liar hingga aku nyaris tersedak.

Terlepas dari pagutan bibir Neji, kepalaku menengadah tak kuat menahan gairah. Membuat dadaku membusung, tepat di depan wajahnya yang tampan. Tanpa membuang waktu lama, bibirnya bergerak maju, mengunci puncak dadaku, lalu menjeratnya dengan tarian lidah yang lincah.

"Ough..., Neji...! Aagh...!" lenguhan, desahan, bahkan jeritan berhamburan dari mulutku tanpa dapat kutahan.

"Sebentar lagi, Hime! Ugh!" pekik Neji dengan suara tercekat. Sedetik kemudian kembali memanjakan dadaku.

Sementara pinggulnya bergerak semakin cepat, pun lidahnya kian liar menjilat-jilat. Dan akhirnya...

"AAAGHH...!" kali ini aku benar-benar berteriak.

Kedua tanganku yang baru saja mendekap tubuhnya dengan erat, terlepas karena terlalu lemas. Kepalaku yang selalu menengadah, tertunduk karena terlalu lelah. Kedua kaki yang tadi melingkari pinggulnya, kembali berpijak ke lantai karena terlalu lunglai. Namun Neji masih memeluk tubuhku, tapi lebih erat. Takut aku terpeleset, terjerembab, atau tenggelam seperti tadi.

Neji mengusap kepalaku, menepikan rambutku yang basah. Dia menciumi wajahku. Dari pipi, kening, lalu bibirku. Tubuhku gemetar karenanya. Pun karena kedinginan akibat berendam di kolam terlalu lama.

"Dingin, Hime?" tanya Neji berbisik di telingaku. Aku hanya mengganguk pelan untuk menjawab.

"Kita lanjutin di jacuzzi aja, ya?" ajaknya sambil tersenyum.

Aku tersentak mendengar ucapannya. Namun Neji segera mencium keningku, berusaha menenangkanku. Sejenak kemudian dia bergerak menjauh, lalu berenang perlahan menuju tangga besi di tepi kolam sambil menarik tanganku.

_**SKIP**_

Hari sudah pagi, tapi masih terlalu pagi untuk beranjak dari mimpi. Atau lebih tepatnya, karena masih terlalu lelah setelah semalaman dirodi.

"Maaf, semalam aku khilaf...," ucap Neji berbisik lirih, entah kenapa dia menggunakan pronoun 'aku'.

Dia berbaring di sisi kanan ranjang, masih dengan tubuh telanjang. Sementara aku terduduk di sisi kiri, berusaha menyembunyikan rasa jengah dan canggungku sendiri.

"Khilaf sampai orgasme?" desisku dengan nada tanya. Retoris. Pun ironis.

Pria tampan di sebelahku menoleh dan memandangku dengan tatapan tajam. Dari sudut mataku bisa kulihat, dia ingin menyanggah ucapanku barusan. Namun urung dia lakukan saat dia menyadari aku sedang meliriknya yang tatapan mata yang sama.

"Kau kehabisan kata-kata? Atau kehabisan sperma?" sekali lagi aku bertanya. Retoris. Pun ironis.

"Ka-Kau...!" pekik Neji tersentak mendengar ucapanku yang frontal dan vulgar.

Ada sebersit amarah dan rasa jengah dalam tatapan mata silvernya yang berkilauan walau dalam temaram.

"Hhh..., biasa aja kali..., gue pan becanda doank! Lebay amat loe...!" ujarku santai, kembali bergue-loe kepadanya sambil menepuk bahu kekarnya.

Neji menoleh ke arahku, memandangiku dengan tatapan ambigu. Membuatku merasa ragu mengukir senyum. Aku segera mengalihkan pandangan. Kembali menyusup ke bawah selimut tebal. Menyembunyikan wajahku yang tiba-tiba memanas.

"Hati loe pasti punya banyak 'scar', Hime..." ujar Neji pelan, sambil menyusulku bersembunyi di bawah selimut.

"Maksud loe apa?" tanyaku bingung.

"Scar, bekas luka," jawab Neji singkat.

"Gue tau artinya scar, yang gue tanya, maksud loe apa hati gue punya banyak bekas luka?" aku memperjelas pertanyaan.

"Ya..., karena loe sering terluka..., atau lebih tepatnya, 'dilukai'...," jawab Neji, juga memperjelas.

"Hn..., biasa aja! Sama kaya luka di badan, kalo udah kering ga terasa sakit lagi kok!" ujarku ringan.

"Tapi hati loe kan selalu basah sama air mata!" timpal Neji dengan nada yang sama.

"Kamfret! Loe pengen ngebahas hidup gue di sini, Ji...?" tanyaku dengan nada agak tinggi. "Kalo gitu, gue pergi aja dari sini! Loe ngomong aja ama tembok!" lanjutku sambil beranjak dari ranjang, masih dengan tubuh telanjang yang hanya ditutupi selimut panjang. Meninggalkan Neji terbaring tanpa tertutupi apapun walau hanya sehelai benang. Menuju ke balkon dan bersandar pada handrail.

"Hime..., makin jelek loe kalo ngambek...!" celetuk Neji tanpa dosa.

"Jelek juga loe embat gue semalem!" balasku ketus.

Neji tertawa kecil mendengar responku barusan. Lalu dia berdiri, memakai celana boxer-nya, lalu berjalan menghampiriku yang saat ini sedang berdiri di balkon, menikmati udara pagi.

"Ntar siang kita pulang, Neji...," ujarku datar.

"Hn," gumam Neji pelan.

"Andai aku ga perlu pulang...," bisikku tanpa sadar.

"Kenapa, Hime? Masih kurang puas?" tanya Neji menggodaku.

"ML?! Maksud loe...?!" sentakku sebal.

"Ga ada maksud. Tapi loe punya banyak utang fanfict yang musti loe tamatin, tau!" lanjutnya mengingatkanku.

"Justru itu..., makin lama, gue ngerasa kebeban," sahutku spontan. "Gue nulis karena gue suka nulis. Ada banyak hal yang ga bisa gue ungkapin pake mulut. Dan gue nulis untuk ngeluapin emosi, imaji, dan juga mimpi...," jelasku panjang lebar.

"Dan udah loe lakuin, kan? Trus apa yang salah?" tanya Neji, terdengar memojokkan.

"Ga ngerti juga gue..., rasanya kaya kehilangan hasrat...," jawabku ambigu.

"Tapi barusan loe liar banget! Hihihi...," timpal Neji sambil terkikik.

BLETAK! Telapak tanganku melayang secepat kilat dan mendarat di atas ubun-ubun Neji dengan turbulensi super kuat. Refleks Neji berusaha membalas, tapi segera diurungkannya begitu melihat wajahku yang sedang cemberut dengan mata yang menatapnya tajam.

"Kamfretoz loe! Jadi author sadis amat sama aktor sendiri...," rajuk Neji sambil mengusap kepalanya, mengacak surai panjangnya yang beberapa waktu lalu kujambak-jambak hingga kusut semua.

"Tch! Iya deh! Sorry...," ucapku sambil mendekat ke samping Neji. "Sini gue elusin kepala loe...," ujarku mencoba merayu.

"Kepala yang mana, nih?" tanya Neji sambil menyeringai menggodaku lagi.

"Haish! Sompret loe! Loe mah gitu! Giliran gue bener, loe yang somplak!" umpatku kesal.

"Hahahaha..., gue baru sadar, Hime!" ucap Neji sambil mengulum senyum menahan tawa.

"Sadar apa? Emang selama ini loe lagi pingsan ya?" tanyaku retoris.

"Sadar bahwa loe makin judes, justru makin manis...," bisik Neji, tepat di telingaku.

"Tch! Rayuan serbet jangan dipake ke gue...! Yang lebih bagusan napa? Keset gitu, ato kain pel...," kilahku sambil menjauh. Menatapnya kian sebal.

"Tapi lumayan bisa bikin pipi loe merah! Hahahaha...," seru Neji sambil mengacak-acak rambutku.

Aku hanya memutar bola mataku, sambil menyilangkan kedua tangan di depan dada. Tiba-tiba, lilitan selimut di belahan dadaku terasa melonggar. Neji menariknya untuk menutupi tubuhnya sendiri.

"Nebeng! Gue juga kedinginan tau!" seru Neji tanpa basa-basi.

"Nebeng sih nebeng! Tapi tuh jari kaga pake jalan-jalan yeee...?!" sindirku sambil mencubit perut six pack-nya.

"Ugh! Kurang ke bawah, Hime, hehehe...," ujar Neji terkekeh girang. Sekali lagi, aku hanya memutar bola mataku.

_**SKIP**_

"Thanks udah nemenin gue liburan," ucapku saat perjalanan pulang.

"Iyeee..., thanks juga udah ngajak gue," sahutnya ringan. "Tapi jangan naek bus napa? Berangkat naek pesawat, pulang naek bus!" celetuk Neji kesal.

"Duit gue abis buat bayar tu villa! Pan akomodasinya lebih oke daripada villa yang laen," timpalku ikut kesal.

"Emang iya sih..., hehehe...," Neji terkekeh pelan. "Apalagi bonusnya..., ugh! Luar biasa...! Hahaha...," lanjut Neji sambil tertawa.

"Kamfretoz! Jangan dibahas lagi! Itu khilaf, Neji!" tukasku sambil menyikut perutnya.

"Khilaf sampai orgasme?" bisik Neji di telingaku, sambil terkikik pelan.

"Tch! Apa perlu kita bahas siapa yang memulai kekhilafan itu, heh?!" tantangku pada pria tampan yang sedang duduk di sebelahku ini, sambil menyeringai penuh percaya diri.

"Yang jelas, bukan gue yang mendesah minta lagi...," respon Neji sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada, membuat benteng pertahanan yang kuat.

"Gaplek! Loe beneran mo ngebahas ini? Hah?!" pekikku mulai marah.

"Loe serem banget kalo lagi marah, tau?!" sahut Neji dengan intonasi melembut.

"BODO AMAT...!" pekikku makin keras.

"Hn...," kali ini Neji hanya menggumam menanggapiku, berusaha mendinginkan suasana. "Gue tidur ya, Hime! Pinjem pundak loe boleh, kan?" tanya Neji meminta ijin. Namun segera bersandar kepadaku tanpa memberiku waktu untuk menjawab.

"Jangan ngiler, Loe!" pesanku sambil membiarkannya.

Tak sampai semenit, hembusan nafas pria yang sedang bersandar di pundakku mulai mengeluarkan suara dengkuran lirih. Surainya yang panjang menutupi kening dan sebagian wajah tampannya. Ekspresi wajahnya tampak lelah. Ya, tentu saja! Kemarin malam dia, ehm..., begitulah...! Begitupun aku merasakan hal yang sama.

Naluriah, kubelai surainya yang lembut itu, kutepikan dari wajahnya dan kuselipkan ke belakang telinganya. Aku baru tahu, ternyata tampangnya polos sekali jika tertidur. Seperti anak kucing. Sangat berbeda dengan ekspresinya ketika dia sedang berpacu dengan begitu liar di atas tubuhku. Bagai singa lapar.

Bosan, akhirnya aku ikut menyandarkan kepalaku, pada kepalanya yang bersandar di pundakku. Dan tak lama kemudian, aku pun terlelap.

_**_FIN_**_

AN/:

Ck, ck, ck...!

Kenapa aku bikin Candu jadi kaya begini...? Maaf, maaf, maaf...

Neji: imajinasi loe liar, Hime...

Aku: iya deh..., sori...

Neji: tapi gue suka..., hehehe...

Aku: iya deh..., thanks...

Neji: ya udah, jangan nangis lagi...

Hhh..., whateverlah...!

Well, thanks for reading and feel free to write any review in the box below.

See you soon, minnaaa..., muah muah...!

**Translate for the Russian:**

Lyubit menya, Neji = cintai aku, Neji

Tol'ko odin raz = sekali saja

Pozhaluysta, Neji... = please, Neji...

Pozhaluysta, chto, Hime...? = please what, Hime...?

Trudneye..., bystreye..., glubzhe...! = harder..., faster..., deeper...!

Kak vy khotite, Hime.. = as you wish, Hime..

boleye = more


End file.
